


Queen Google

by Vegorott



Series: Raising Annalise [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Google gets an 'upgrade', Google's babysitting again, M/M, Sequel to 'Princess Google'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Dark and Anti decide to go on a day-trip again and ask Google to babysit Annalise. Google thinks that it'll be just like that last time but is proven wrong when Chase shows up with his two kids and now Google is outnumbered by small children.





	Queen Google

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for Princess Google part two and another asked if Chase's kids and Annalise every had play-dates or something and if one person was to babysit all three, so I combined the two.

“Darky-baby.” Anti sang, sitting down on the couch with Dark and placing his chin on Dark’s shoulder, both hands tucked under his head. Annalise was sitting on the ground between Dark’s legs, squishing some Play-Dough to her palm to make it flat. 

“Yes?” Dark asked, not looking away from his book. 

“I want to go to P-A-R-I-S.” Anti spelled out the word so Annalise wouldn’t catch it, even though the little girl was too immersed in her make-believe pizza shop. 

“Again?” Dark lowered his book. 

“Just for a day.” Anti rocked his head a little. “Honestly, I just really want that fancy wine we got from that one place.” He admitted after there was a pause and Dark just looked at him. 

“That wine was very delicious and smooth for a dry one.” Dark said, looking down at Annalise and seeing that she was now adding ‘pepperoni’ to her ‘pizza’. “Maybe if we can get someone to watch Annalise tomorrow we’ll go and that’s only if we get someone responsible.” Dark added quickly, not wanting another Mark incident. 

“Aw! Thank you, Darky-baby!” Anti gave Dark a kiss on the cheek before jumping off and taking off. 

“Papa, I make pizza!” Annalise giggled, holding up her masterpiece. 

“That looks wonderful, princess.” Dark chuckled. 

x~x~x

“Thank you, Google for coming over at the last second.” Dark greeted Google at the door with a handshake before they went to the living room. 

“Annalise is no problem watching, although I do ask that if I end up getting a ‘makeover’ again, that you warn me to clean myself off before leaving.” Google said and he didn’t react when Annalise hugged his leg. 

“I bet the other Ipliers got a good laugh.” Anti chuckled, rolling up the sleeves of his button-up shirt. 

“There were some...words exchanged.” Google cleared his throat. “Enjoy your trip.” 

“We’ll be back at around midnight.” Dark said as he went over to Anti. “Dinner is already made and in the oven, you’ll just need to preheat it.” 

“Bye, Anna.” Anti said.

“Behave for Googs, okay?”

“Okay!” Annalise giggled. “Bye!” She added, waving at her dads. Anti and Dark smiled before disappearing in a cloud of green pixels. 

“Alright, Annalise, what do you want to-” 

“Dark! Anti!” Chase shouted as he barged into the house, holding two small children in his arms, his children. 

“Chay!” Annalise greeted loudly with a giggle  

“Is everything alright?” Google asked, seeing the panic in Chase’s eyes. 

“Marvin fell down the stairs and I have the kids today and I really need you to watch them cause Marvin’s in the hospital and Penny and Lucas don’t like the hospital and I need to go.” Chase spoke very quickly and sat down the children. “Love you, behave, bye!” Chase kissed the top of his children’s heads before taking off and closing the door. 

“Um...okay?” Google said out loud, not exactly sure what just happened. 

“Hi!” Annalise ran over to the new kids. “I Annalise.” 

“Penny.” The other three-year-old girl said. 

“I’m Lucas.” The five-year-old boy said. 

“That Googs.” Annalise pointed at Google. Google didn’t bother correcting Annalise since he knew she caught that nickname from Bing and she was just as stubborn as her dads. 

“Hi, Googs!” Penny and Lucas said together and Google was not the biggest fan of that. 

“So, what do you three want to do?” Google asked, being more ‘not the biggest fan’ when the three shared a look. 

“Makeover!” The children squealed before Lucas and Penny took Google’s hands and lead him to the couch while Annalise ran to her room. 

“This is not what I meant.” Google grumbled as he was sat down. Penny and Lucas pushed the coffee table over so it was right in front of Google. 

“Want do what?” Annalise asked as he came back into the room, arms filled with makeup and hair accessories. Google knew that he could just get up and leave but he didn’t want to upset Annalise, especially since he’s done this once before. He just needed to make sure to clean himself up before leaving again. He’ll probably do it when they went to bed. 

“I can do hair.” Lucas said, taking the ponytail holders and clips. 

“Left?” Penny pointed at herself. “Right?” She pointed at Annalise and Annalise nodded her head in agreement. Lucas had climb up the couch and was sitting on the top of it, placing his feet on Google’s shoulders and pressing his lower back against the wall. Google tried to keep his face still as Lucas began pulling on his hair to make little pigtails sticking out of his head. He managed to see Annalise using orange eyeshadow while Penny for blue and that they were sitting on top of the coffee table before he had to keep his eyes closed. 

“Trade?” Annalise asked a moment later. Google peeked open an eye and saw Annalise and Penny switch eyeshadow pallets before having to shut it to let Annalise and Penny continue. 

“Red, pink?” Google opened both eyes this time and saw the little girls debating on lipstick and Google scrunched his face this time when Lucas pulled a little harder than before, he had just gotten used to it too. 

“Both?” Annalise suggested. 

“Both!” Penny squealed and she picked up the pink lipstick while Annalise grabbed the red. Google did his best to keep his mouth closed but could feel lipstick getting on his teeth as the makeup was applied. 

“Pretty!” Both girls exclaimed while Lucas climbed down. 

“We do good.” Lucas said, puffing his chest out. 

“Wait!” Annalise took off again. Google fought the urge to take out his phone and check his face since he knew the kids would want to play with it when they saw it. Annalise ran back in with the tiara Google had worn the last time he babysat and he just sighed, lowered his head and allowed Annalise to place the tiara on his head. 

“Looks like a princess.” Lucas said with a giggle and Google just rolled his eyes. 

“Too old.” Penny shook her head and Google scrunched his face in offense.

“Queen?” Annalise offered. There was a pause before all three gasped.

“Queen!” They said together before facing Google and bowing. Google just sat there and stared. What was happening? 

“What you want, Queen Googs?” Lucas asked.

“Queen Googs!” Annalise and Penny cheered together. 

“Um...a drink?” Google watched as the three squealed and took off towards the kitchen. Google used his moment alone to take out his phone and pull up his camera and remove the lipstick from his teeth. I could have sworn there was more lipstick on his teeth than on his face, let alone his actual lips. 

“Juice?” Annalise asked, peeking her head out from the kitchen entrance and Google quickly put his phone down. 

“Sure.” Google responded, hearing more giggles as Annalise went back into the kitchen. Google still wasn’t exactly sure what was going on but was just going to go with it since the children weren’t destroying the house with this game. 

“Queen Googs!” Google watched the three run back into the room with a juice pouch and Annalise handed him the drink before joining Penny and Lucas in their bowing. Google would never understand children but he couldn’t help the little smile on his face as he decided to play along a little. 

“Queen Google...uh, Googs, has a new request.” Google said, leaning back on the couch and taking a sip of his juice. The three just looked at Google with ready eyes. “Return the coffee table to its original place.” 

“Okay!” Google chuckled a little as the children did what he said. “And now, Queen Googs wishes to watch some movies.” Google knew he could get some work done on his phone while the children were distracted by the movies, he could get dinner ready and then play one more movie and put them to bed after that. 

After two movies he got up and started to get dinner ready having his little ‘subjects’ help by getting silverware and plates out. Google saw that Annalise was able to get up on the countertop and reach the top of the cupboards where the cookies were and wondered if she ever used that to get treats when her dads weren’t paying attention. 

Google ended up joining the three on the ground to eat and stayed there, forgetting about the rest of his emails and getting drawn into the movie they were watching. He wasn’t even sure what it was called but these singing animals were going through a lot for one hundred grand that was actually a lie. Google’s eyes were starting to get heavy and he could see that the children were getting sleepy as well. Google yawned and figured that after the movie was over he’d put them to bed. Right...after...the…

“We’re a few hours late, do you think Google’s gonna scold us?” Anti asked in a whisper and a giggle as he and Dark quietly entered the house. 

“He’s probably asleep on the-oh?” They found Google sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the couch, asleep with Annalise, Penny, and Lucas all asleep as well and curled up on Google. Penny leaning against one side, Lucas on the other and Annalise in Google’s lap. 

“Aw!” Anti squealed softly before taking his phone out. “I have to take pictures!” 

“Google’s definitely going to scold you if he finds those.” Dark chuckled as Anti took photos of the scene. 

“I’ll send them to Bing to get them printed, he’ll never know.” Anti giggled. 

“Also, why are Penny and Lucas here?” Dark asked. 

“We’ll ask in the morning. But, while Google has the kids.” Anti went back over to Dark and grabbed his tie. “Let’s work off all the wine we drank.” 

“ _ Oui, Oui _ .” Dark agreed in French and allowed himself to get dragged to their bedroom. 


End file.
